


Sleep With Me Tonight

by Lyekka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel's POV, Dean Is Clumsy When He's Nervous, First Time, Flirty Cas, Flirty Dean, Frottage, Frustrated Castiel, Graceless Castiel, Hand Jobs, It's Not Addressed, M/M, Mentions of Casturbation, Not Beta Read, Picture of a Clown, Sam Might Have Sleep Apnea, Sleepy Castiel, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyekka/pseuds/Lyekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam's snores sound like Darth Vader fucking a food processor?"</p><p>Cas cringed at the imagery. "Something like that. How do I make him stop?"</p><p>(After a difficult hunt, Cas finds himself unable to fall asleep. Thankfully, Dean has a solution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my BFF Julian whose obnoxious snoring at DallasCon kept everyone in our hotel room awake all weekend and inspired this fic. Or at least, inspired Sam's role in this fic.
> 
> NOTE: Please let me know if the images don't show up for some reason.

 

In general, Castiel thinks he's been handling the whole _becoming human_ thing surprisingly well, considering. It's not like he was given much choice in the matter, but humanity did come with a few worthwhile "perks" as Dean liked to call them. His favorite of which was getting to enjoy food for the first time. He's found he is especially partial to pretty much anything with cheese, grease, or sugar. Dean, naturally, approves of his unhealthy choices and often indulges him; whereas Sam always chides, _'Diabetes, Cas,'_ every time he sees the former angel eyeing the desserts menu, and, _'Heart disease, Cas,'_ when he orders extra bacon on his cheeseburger. 

In those instances, Dean usually tells his brother to stop being a "naggy bitch" and orders the exact same thing Cas is having to spite Sam. 

They're both good friends. 

While food is definitely his favorite perk so far, he's also discovered a love for little things like: overly sweetened coffee in the morning (also necessary, despite Dean's disgust at the amount of sugar he uses), taking very long, very hot showers (another thing Dean takes issue with), and the way fabrics smell freshly laundered. 

On the downside, learning to function in a human body without the buffer of his grace had been somewhat of a challenge. He now had certain bodily needs and _urges_ to deal with, on top of adjusting to a new range of emotions that he rarely needed to bother with before. 

For example, he was currently experiencing what could only be described as agitation. 

Extreme agitation. 

It had been a long couple of days working his first post-angelic hunt - a particularly difficult salt-n-burn, because of course it was – and he was completely and utterly exhausted by the time the trio made it back to their dingy motel for the night. When he had settled down on the lumpy mattress after a brief shower to rinse off the grim, he was certain he'd be asleep within a matter of minutes. He hadn’t anticipated that he would still be wide awake over two hours later as a result of the noises coming from the other occupant in the room. 

 _Sam_. 

The younger Winchester, who apparently had no trouble falling asleep, was sprawled out on the next bed, snoring so loudly Castiel was surprised the windows weren't rattling out of their hinges. 

Cas closed his eyes and once more tried to tune it out. He forced his mind to call up the image of fluffy sheep in a grassy field and attempted to count them. He had no idea how it was supposed to help - it was ridiculous, in fact - but it was something Dean had suggested once. Although, now that he thought about it, it was quite possible Dean had been joking at the time. 

He had only counted to four when Sam snorted in his sleep. Cas' eyes snapped open and he let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't sure what protocol was for this type of situation. Was it acceptable to wake the other person and demand they sleep more quietly? Was that even reasonable? Would Sam be angry? 

Deciding it was worth the risk and he could apologize to Sam in the morning, he sucked in a deep breath and let out a couple of fake coughs. It was something he had seen the brothers do on occasion to get the others attention. Forcing himself to cough was unpleasant and made his throat sore, but he tried a few more times before giving up. The snoring only seemed to grow louder, anyway. He rolled on his side and tightly held a pillow over his head for a few minutes– a futile attempt to muffle the increasing sound. 

Sam snorted again. This time, it was loud enough that he startled himself and awoke with a jerk. 

Cas thought Dean probably would've found it hilarious, but he was too tired to find any humor in it. 

Except for the low hum of the radiator it went blissfully silent until Sam mumbled something unintelligible and shifted in bed. Cas closed his eyes again, hoping the splendid quiet would last long enough for him to fall into a deep slumber. 

 _Foolish optimism_. After only a few moments, Sam's heavy breathing picked up and the room was once again filled with the terrible noise. 

Cas threw the pillow away in frustration and sat up to lean against the headboard. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time: 2:03 a.m. Sighing, he figured if he was going to be up all night he could at least try to find them another case.

Although, playing Subway Surfers without Dean judging him sounded far more appealing. He was about to open the game app when his phone vibrated and a text message popped up. 

 

[](http://imgur.com/cSiSGr3) 

 

Cas smiled despite his foul mood and typed a response. The elder Winchester was in the adjacent room and it was just like Dean to worry about his health. It was also just like Dean to text him in the middle of the night to say "I told you so" but Cas didn't want to start another debate over how he could possibly get sick by removing his coat and flannel when he was hot and sweating profusely from digging up graves.  

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/BoSD8n0)

 

He glanced over at the other bed. The cell phone illuminated the room in a pale bluish light and he could see Sam laying on his side, facing away from him. His phone vibrated again. 

 

[](http://imgur.com/x2NwwdX) 

 

He cringed at the imagery.    
 

[](http://imgur.com/UFefiGh) 

 

His phone buzzed when an image came through, followed by Dean's message. 

 

  
[](http://imgur.com/vQwzAzL) 

 

Cas immediately deleted the awful photo. He never understood why human beings insisted on turning themselves into colorful abominations when the world was already so full of monsters. 

 

 [](http://imgur.com/xHPiVs4)

 

Cas hit send then realized his mistake and quickly typed another text.  

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/cbxVNPJ)

 

He let out and exasperated sigh. Dean just wasn't taking his plight seriously.  

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/WsJLqYg)

 

He could hear the faint sound of Dean laughing on the other side of the wall and rolled his eyes. 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/zov5frD)

 

Cas waited for Dean to reply. If the Impala wasn't locked he would have already gone to sleep in the backseat. A few hours of rest would be worth catching a cold. 

Several moments passed and Cas was beginning to think Dean had fallen asleep when the hunter finally replied. 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/KgqAMDg)

 

Cas stared at the message confused.  

 

  
[](http://imgur.com/QmIvPEQ)

 

Cas didn't need to be told twice. He tossed his phone on the bed and went to the adjoining door that separated their rooms. He heard Dean carefully unlocking it from the other side and did the same. 

Dean's room was mostly dark, with a faint orange glow from the street lamp outside peaking through a gap in the curtains. Cas glanced around briefly before his eyes landed on the hunter in front of him. Even in the low light he could see that Dean was stripped down to nothing but dark boxer briefs and a tight fitting t-shirt -- practically naked compared to the many layers he usually wore to bed. He was suddenly very grateful for the lack of light in the small room. He really didn't think Dean would appreciate his leering. 

His body was also starting to take an interest at the thought of sharing a bed with the nearly naked hunter and he was suddenly reminded of the many times Dean had made appearances in his dreams over the past few weeks -- most of which ended with him waking up to either a sticky mess or achingly hard. This was a bad idea he realized, but couldn't, and frankly didn't want to go back to the other room where he could still hear Sam's muffled snores through the thin wall. Swallowing a lump in his throat he managed to keep his voice even, “Thank you, Dean.” 

“Yeah, don't mention it.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder gently as he passed, headed to the queen-size bed in the center of the room. He pulled back the already rumpled sheets and flopped down on his back, causing the springs in the old mattress to squeak loudly in protest. “Seriously, not a word of this to Sam. First thing in the morning, go back to your room.” 

“I understand,” Cas responded. He didn't really, but wasn't going to argue with Dean about his stupid "rules". He still stood awkwardly by the door, trying desperately to regain control over his body, and wondered if he had actually managed to fall asleep back in the other room and was currently having another one of _those_ dreams. 

“Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“You comin'?” Dean asked, patting the empty space next to him, which ended up making the whole bed creak. "God, this thing's a piece of shit. Can't wait to get home to my memory foam." 

Cas nodded in agreement (the bunker did have excellent mattresses) and laid down next to his friend. The mattress was indeed shitty, but it was warm and smelled a little like Dean so he wasn't going to complain.  

“Alright, no funny business,” Dean said once Cas had settled in. “Don't go grabbin' my dick in the middle of the night.” 

Cas thought that was a peculiar thing for Dean to say, even in jest, but decided to respond candidly. “It’s already the middle of the night,” he pointed out and sleepily rolled onto his side to face the hunter. “But you may rest assured that I would only 'grab your dick' if you gave me consent, and I would _certainly_ want you awake to reciprocate.” 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean huffed out after a moment. “Tell me how you really feel.” 

“Although, perhaps I should not have shared that with you, either,” Cas muttered as an afterthought. 

Dean laughed and turned on his side until they were facing each other. They were so close Cas could smell a trace of cinnamon from the "girly" mouthwash Dean pretended he didn't like (and claimed he had thrown away days ago).  

"Y'know, Cas," Castiel's breath hitched when he felt Dean's calloused fingers lightly ghost over the back of his hand, “you get real flirty when you're sleepy. I kinda like it.” Dean's voice was low, with a hint of amusement and something the ex-angel recognized from the times he'd seen the hunter talking to attractive women (and men, on a rare occasion when he thought no one would notice). Dean was also being _flirty_. 

Interesting. 

Thinking if he was somehow wrong about Dean's intentions, he could later blame what he was about to do on sleep deprivation. He closed the small distance between them, aiming for the hunter's mouth. Their noses bumped together roughly -- eliciting a curse from Dean -- before Cas' lips made contact with the hunter's stubbled chin; completely missing his target in the dark. 

Cas froze for a few awkward seconds before Dean pulled away and cleared his throat. "Uh, Cas. What the hell was that?" 

 _Real fucking smooth_. Castiel mentally cursed is lack of angelic vision. "I was trying to kiss you."  

"Yeah, I got that," Dean said, and before Cas had a chance to gauge whether or not he sounded angry, he added, "No offense, but that was a pretty crappy kiss." 

"I know," Cas agreed, surprised. Of all the responses he thought Dean would have to being kissed by Castiel, a critique of his performance was not one of them. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"You think I'd kick you outta bed over a poorly executed kiss?" 

"You're _not_?" Cas asked incredulously. 

"No," Dean answered lightly and moved closer so he could slide one of his legs between Castiel's. "I want you to do better." 

"Oh." Cas tried to ignore the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood to his groin. "I thought -- I thought perhaps I had misinterpreted the situation." 

"Dude, are you serious? I invited you into my bed, I'm in my _underwear_ , and I've been caressing your freakin' skin." Dean draped an arm over Cas' waist and pulled the former angel flush against him to press the hardness of his length into Cas' thigh. There was no misinterpreting _that_. "Clear enough?" 

"Y-yes," Cas stuttered nervously and couldn't stop himself from rubbing his own swelling erection against the hunter's. Both men gasped when their clothed cocks made contact and Dean's arm tightened around him. "I wasn't sure you wanted-" 

He was interrupted by Dean's mouth suddenly on his. It was unexpected, but _glorious_ , and the shock wore off quickly. In seconds he was fully hard and pulling Dean with him when he rolled onto his back. Dean eagerly allowed himself to be moved into his new position atop his friend and settled between his legs.  

Experimentally, Cas swiped his tongue over the other man's bottom lip and was pleased when Dean's mouth opened for him. The taste of _Dean_ was utterly intoxicating and he thought he could probably orgasm just from kissing him. That theory was almost proven seconds later when Dean's own tongue joined the party and he languidly rolled their hips together. Cas' groan was swallowed by the hunter, who seemed amused by his reaction, and Cas could feel him grinning before he abruptly broke the kiss. 

"How did you _not_ know?" Dean asked, breathlessly. "I haven't exactly been subtle." 

Stunned, Cas' hands halted their slow, but sure to be epic journey to Dean's ass. "What do you mean?" 

"Castiel," Dean said with what the former angel could tell was feigned exasperation. "I've been giving you my best moves for _weeks_ and you're telling me you haven't noticed?" 

"I don't..." he trailed off, not sure of what to say. Now that he thought about it, Dean had been unusually affectionate recently. His touches were more frequent and lingered longer, his voice softer, his smile warm and genuine. Dean seemed to have developed an endless supply of patience, which Sam noticed and commented on regularly. He even let Cas drive the Impala a couple of times for solo grocery runs -- with only very minor threats of violence if something happened to his precious car. 

Of course Castiel noticed those things, but at the time assumed Dean was just being overly considerate of his feelings after having his grace so brutally ripped from him.  

Unlikely, because Dean, but not completely impossible.  

But there were some incidents that were more difficult to explain: Dean pressing himself against Cas' back to "help him aim better" during target practice, despite the fact that Cas had already gone through three clips and had hit the target each time. He recalled Dean making a number of suggestive comments and double entendres that Cas actually understood -- which were always accompanied by a smirk or wink. Until now, though, Cas hadn't found those instances particularly strange since Dean had acted similarly several times in the past.  

Then there was the memorable time Dean had stopped by Cas' room one night after a shower wearing nothing but a threadbare towel wrapped low around his waist. His skin had still been flushed from the heat of the shower and there had been little droplets of water falling from his hair that dripped enticingly down his chest. Dean hadn't even needed anything, just commented that the water pressure was "awesome" (which had long been established) then said "Night, Cas" and left. Cas had gone to bed with what he now knew was the thrum of arousal and had his first erotic dream that very night. 

Apparently, his subconscious had been aware of the hunter's flirtations the whole time and had been trying to clue him in. 

  
"That's my fault," Dean said, snapping Castiel out of his reverie. "Shoulda known you'd need a more direct approach." With that, he rolled his hips again in slow drag that had both of them groaning. 

Cas' hands slid down the hunter's back until his fingers glided over the elastic band of his boxer-briefs. He was tempted to dip inside and rub his palms over bare skin, but resisted. He didn't want to presume they were going to take things any further. Dean must have sensed his hesitation because he was suddenly moving away. Cas was about to protest at the loss of contact when he heard the rustling sound of fabric and realized Dean was taking off his t-shirt. He once again lamented the fact that he could no longer see in the dark. 

"It's warm in here," Dean offered as an explanation, even though they both knew it was a lie. Dean's hand moved up Cas' leg to tug on the waistband of his pajama pants in a silent question and Cas didn't hesitate to grant him permission. His shirt went next, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear.  

"I wish I could see you," Cas said to the shadowed outline of the other man. 

"Hold on," Dean replied and leaned over to switch on the lamp next to the bed. At least, Castiel assumed that was what Dean intended to do. Instead of the room filling with light, there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

"Was that the lamp?" Cas asked in disbelief. 

"...Yeah," Dean muttered, sounding embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm usually better at this." 

"I have no complaints." With Dean still hovering over him, Cas wanted nothing more than to reach out and palm the hunter's cock through his briefs. "May I touch you?" he asked, because despite recent developments, Cas had promised to gain consent first. 

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and brought it to his bulge in response. "You sure about this, Cas?" Dean asked, sounding a little reluctant, but pressing himself into the ex-angel's hand nonetheless. 

"Yes, Dean," Cas answered firmly. "I'm extremely aroused and currently stimulating your erect penis with my hand," he gently squeezed Dean's dick for emphasis. "The only thing I am unsure of is why you are not touching me. Are _you_ having doubts?" 

"Hell no." He moved to straddle Castiel's hips and leaned down to kiss away any reservations. "I've been awake for hours thinking about this. Since your little strip tease back at the cemetery." Dean silenced Cas with another kiss when he tried to argue that removing his coat hardly counted as a _strip tease_. "I was gonna tell Sam to switch rooms with me so we could talk, but you seemed pretty wiped out. Figured it could wait 'til we get home tomorrow, but fuck," he ran his hands over Cas' toned chest, moving down to trace the sharp line of his hip bones, "is this really happening?" 

"It does seem improbable," Cas answered as he felt Dean's fingertips dipping inside his boxers. "There's a good chance I may be dreaming." 

"Oh, yeah? Is this what you dream about, Cas? Me on top of you?" Dean asked playfully. He lightly grazed the smooth skin of Cas' cock before wrapping his fingers around it. 

"Sometimes," he admitted. He shuddered and moaned when Dean's calloused hand encased him and started to gently stroke. " _Fuck_." 

Dean hummed in approval, either at his answer or the swear, and gripped him tighter. "So, what does dream-me do when he has you on your back like this?" 

"'t's different every time," Cas thrust up into the hunter's fist, "but there's less talking," he said between groans of pleasure when Dean began to pump faster. "And we're usually naked." 

Instantly, Dean's hand was gone and Cas couldn't hold back the small whine that escaped at the loss. Before he had time to question it, however, the hunter was sliding Cas' boxers off and tossing them across the room. Dean wasted no time shedding his own briefs and moving to line up their lengths. He languidly rolled his hips, starting a slow rhythm, and making the old bed creak loudly with their movements. 

The feel of Dean hard and pressed against him, creating the perfect amount of friction, was quickly bringing Cas close to climax. He kneaded at the tight muscle of Dean's ass and pulled the other man closer, rocking up to meet each of his thrusts. Dean cursed, tangled his fingers in Cas' hair and brought their mouths together once more. 

"What else does dream-me do?" Dean asked when they broke apart for air. "This?" His mouth trailed over the ex-angel's jawline, teeth scraping over day old stubble, then down to his neck. The hunter licked and sucked at the pulse point there, nipping at his skin softly, and making Cas groan and buck with more vigor. In his pleasure, he completely forgot not only to answer, but that questions were asked in the first place. 

"Cas?" 

"Wha'?" he responded. He was barely managing to focus on anything other than his approaching orgasm and he didn't understand why Dean insisted on having a conversation about his fantasies when reality was _so much better_. Did sex typically involve so much dialogue? "Dean, what?" He said impatiently when the hunter's grinding suddenly halted. 

"Tell me what I do in your sexy dreams," Dean breathed against his neck. "I'm gonna make 'em come true." 

Oh. He didn't think it was possible to feel more aroused than he already did, but the realization of what Dean was saying hit him with a flood of excitement. "You, uh--" his mind ran through a dozen half-remembered scenarios featuring bright green eyes, and even a few explicit clips from the pornography he'd taken to occasionally watching on his phone. Unfortunately, he knew they were both too tired to do much of what the men in those videos did with one another. Not to mention the lack of sufficient lubrication required for such activities. He wasn't completely clueless, after all. "Kiss my chest." 

Dean seemed pleased that Castiel had finally caught on and tenderly kissed his way from Cas' neck, over his collarbone, to the middle of his toned chest. Dean braced himself on the bed with one arm and brought his other hand up rub at one of the former angel's hardened nipples. "Like this?" he asked smugly and licked his way to the other nipple, swiping his tongue over the nub before capturing it between his teeth.   

"Fuck," Cas swore again and arched up to rut his leaking cock against the hunter. " _Dean_." 

Dean huffed a laugh at his reaction and held down his hips. "Gotta be patient." 

"Do that again," Cas panted and carded his fingers through Dean's short spikes. The hunter sucked at the sensitive area once more then did the same to the other nipple. Cas attempted to thrust up, seeking friction, but frustratingly, Dean still had him pinned to the bed. "Down," he ordered and pushed on the top of Dean's head to nudge him in the right direction.  

"Bossy," Dean mumbled, but allowed Cas to guide him. As he slid further down the bed he kissed at the smooth skin of Cas' stomach and licked around his navel, dipping his tongue inside. 

Cas throbbed with anticipation. Every press of Dean's lips and swipe of his skilled tongue left the former warrior of God a writhing mess. He wondered if he should hold back, but Dean seemed to be enjoying his reactions, so he couldn't find it in himself to feel ashamed. Dean took his time, teasing and sucking at the skin around his groin and between his thighs. When Dean turned his head slightly and rubbed his stubbled cheek against his neglected cock, Cas let out a string of curses in multiple languages that surprised even him. "Dammit, Dean! Stop messing around."  

"You haven't told me what dream-me dose next," Dean responded as if it were obvious he had only been awaiting instructions. Castiel had to refrain from pulling out a chunk of his hair.  

"Take me in your mouth." 

That seemed to be all the hunter needed to hear. Without so much as a warning, he wrapped his lips around the head of Cas' cock and licked at the weeping slit. His hips involuntarily thrust up, breaking Dean's hold on him and pushed his dick a little more into the wet heat of the hunter's mouth. Dean made a muffled sound of encouragement and the vibrations sent waves of pleasure shooting through his entire body. He wasn't sure if it was the act itself or the fact that it was Dean doing it, but he had never felt anything so incredible before. Not even his recent explorations into masturbation, as enjoyable as they were, came close to the intensity and satisfaction of having Dean's mouth on him, surrounding him. It was astonishing.  

 _'Perks of being human'_ , indeed. 

When Dean took hold of the base of his cock and opened his mouth to engulf him further, Cas had to cover his face with a pillow to stifle the noises we was making. Dean continued to suck him, working his way down, then sliding back up to swipe his tongue over the leaking tip. Cas knew he wouldn't last long. He had already been so close before Dean started and he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. He wished once more that there was some light in the room so that he could see Dean pleasuring him and watch himself disappear between the hunter's gorgeous lips.  

Cas didn’t realize he had been vocalizing his thoughts aloud, muffled by the pillow as they were, until Dean reached up to pull the pillow out of his grasp and threw it off the bed. He let Cas' cock slip from his mouth and said, "I wanna hear every fucking moan," he cupped Cas' balls in one hand and licked over the sensitive area, "every whimper," he kissed his way back up the long, swollen shaft, "every goddamn _filthy_ word you say," he plunged back down, taking him to the root, then lightly scrapped his teeth along the underside of Cas' cock on the upstroke.  

" _Ooh_." Cas moaned, twisted his fingers in Dean's hair and bucked his hips. Dean relaxed his jaw and let Cas fuck his mouth, setting a rapid pace. He was close. So close. He was shaking with the excitement of being with his friend this way. His disbelief that it was all a dream was long gone. There was nothing he had ever, or could ever imagine that would feel as good as what he was experiencing. It was indescribable.  

Dean nudged him to go deeper and when Cas felt his dick hit the back of the hunter's throat it was over. He thrust in a few more times as the flood of pleasure overtook him and he was suddenly spilling inside Dean's mouth. Dean sucked him through it, swallowing down every spurt, and licked him clean before releasing his spent cock. 

"So," Dean said after a few moments, "dream-me's got nothing on the real thing, huh?" 

Cas rolled his eyes. He would've called the hunter out for being smug, but to be fair, Dean had earned the right to be. "Come 'ere," he said instead, still breathing heavily. 

Dean obliged, crawling up the bed, and Cas latched onto his shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. It was strange tasting the remnants of himself on Dean's lips and tongue, but not unpleasant. He could feel Dean's hard length pressed against his stomach and wondered if he would taste different. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around the other man's cock. 

"I want my mouth on you," Cas said. If he had still been and angel, he could have flipped their positions and had his lips around Dean before the hunter even knew what happened.  

Dean thrust into Cas' fist and grunted. "Fuck, man, not gonna last that long." He wrapped his own hand around Cas' and pumped harder. Cas tightened his grip and sucked at a spot on Dean's neck. It would probably leave a noticeable mark he thought with a sense of gratification.  

"I'm close-," Dean muttered, breathlessly. His hips snapped forward a few more times before they stilled and Cas felt splashes of warm come hitting his chest and seeping over his fingers.  

Dean let out a satisfied groan and leaned in to crush their mouths together. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing, and caressing, but just as Cas' dick was starting to stir again, Dean pulled away and flopped down on the bed next to him. 

"We should really get some sleep," Dean said and pulled one corner of the bed sheet up to wipe away the drying semen from both of them.  

Cas regretted that he didn't get to taste Dean's, but decided it would be something to look forward to. That is if Dean would be willing to do it again. He wanted to ask what it meant for them, for their friendship, but they had a long drive the next day and it was already after three in the morning.  

Dean was on his back so Cas settled against him, resting his head on the hunter's chest. 

"Didn't take you for a cuddler," Dean commented and wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders. 

"You threw my pillow somewhere and I don’t feel like getting up to find it," he explained.  

Dean snorted and pulled him closer. "Fair enough. Just don't drool on me." 

Cas wanted to point out that they had been exchanging saliva for much of the past hour, not to mention the fellatio, but instead, he smiled at how contrary Dean Winchester could be and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

 

 ***  *  *  *  ***  

 

Cas wasn't sure if it was the sunlight in his face or the crick in his neck that woke him, but he didn't need to see the clock to know it was much too early. With his eyes still tightly shut he peeled himself off of Dean and turned away from the blinding light, hoping to get a bit more sleep before they had to leave.  

 _Click._  

He had barely finished arranging himself into a more comfortable position when he heard a familiar shutter sound. His eyes snapped open to find Sam standing at the foot of the bed holding his phone out in front of him, with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

 _Click. Click._  

"Hey, Cas," Sam said as he tried and failed to hold back a laugh. "Sleep well?" 

 _Click._  

At the sound of his brother's voice, Dean was instantly awake. He sat up, startled and wide eyed and after a few moments of glancing between Cas, Sam, and Sam's phone he seemed to process what was happening. "Jesus, Sam, what the fuck," he yelled, dropping back down on the bed and throwing the covers completely over himself and the former angel. 

Sam burst out laughing and Cas heard another _click_. "Are you taking pictures of us?" he asked through the thin blanket covering his head.  

"Of course he's fucking taking pictures, Cas," Dean answered, sounding more annoyed than angry. 

"Why?" 

"Because Charlie would kill me if I didn't," Sam stated, simply. "Also, Kevin and I had a bet going and I just won." At that, Dean pulled the blanket down enough to glare at his brother. Sam had moved further away from the bed and stood by the open door separating their two rooms. "Need proof," he finished, waving his phone at them and smiling smugly before heading into his room and shutting the door. 

Cas sat up and stared at the hunter (who was still glaring daggers at the now closed door), unsure of what to do. He was still naked, they both were, and he wondered if he should get up and get dressed. Dean had made it clear the night before that he didn't want his brother to know that they had shared a bed. He wasn't sure if the events that took place after had changed anything or if Dean would be angry that he didn't make it back to his room before Sam noticed he was missing. He was momentarily spared from having to make a decision when the adjoining door flew open again and Sam reappeared. 

"In case it wasn't clear, I'm really happy for you," Sam said sincerely. "But next time you guys decide to get it on with me in the next room, _don't_. Or at least keep it down." He glanced around the room, eyeing the discarded articles of clothing, then frowned at the broken lamp as if it had personally offended him. "Seriously," he added, " _nobody_ wants to hear their brother and best friend having sex. Ever." 

Cas smiled at Sam referring to him as his best friend. 

"Thankfully," Sam continued, "my iPod was charged so I didn't have to listen to it that long. Still, I barely got any sleep thanks to you two jerks." 

Castiel's smile faded instantly and he gaped at the younger Winchester. "You're complaining that our lovemaking prevented _you_ from getting adequate sleep?" 

Sam's eyes lit up and his smug grin returned as he mouthed the words "lovemaking" and "aww" to his brother. Dean muttered something that sounded like "fuck my life" and buried his face in his hands - which only seemed to amuse his brother more. When Sam finally realized that Cas was still waiting for him to respond he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, Cas, you guys were really freakin' loud. I thought you were fighting at first and was about to come in here to see what was going on, but then I heard-" he shivered, obviously not wanting to remember exactly what it is he overheard. "Of course I couldn't sleep after that. I'm _exhausted_." 

Cas was about to argue that the only reason he was in Dean's room in the first place was because of the noise _Sam_ had been making, but the sound of a soft chuckle pulled his attention to the man in bed with him. Dean was looking back at him, a wide smile on his face and eyes shining bright in the sunlight. "If our sex noises offend you, Sammy," Dean said without taking his eyes off of the ex-angel, "you might wanna make yourself scarce for an hour or so." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Cas nodded back enthusiastically.

Sam scoffed at his rude dismissal and quickly vanished into the other room. He had important text messages and photos to share, anyway. 

Once they were alone, Dean wasted no time making his intentions very clear through a series of sensuous kisses and touches, the roll of his hips, and the slid of his tongue. When it was over, Cas swiped his fingertips through the mess on his stomach and discovered that Dean did in fact have his own unique taste. It was his new favorite thing about being human.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
